


Numbers of His Life

by Yubbie



Series: RyuuSou Week 2018 [1]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 02:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16150562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yubbie/pseuds/Yubbie
Summary: There are the dates where they were moments of freedom and the dates where it becomes more than Sougo ever wish for.(Day 1 Prompt for RyuuSou Week 2018)





	Numbers of His Life

**Author's Note:**

> hops the ryuusou week challenge because i have no control over my life. 
> 
> guys, i just wrote 3130 words today for this and for school. im tired. if there's any mistake let me know. also i took a different interpretation of the prompt cause... why not. enjoy!

* * *

Dates are important.

They are deadlines, social events, important meetings to attend, days of testing, days for a moment reprieve, and school functions. It is to learn, to experience, to conduct oneself in a manner appropriate for an established family. Never let his guard down. Always be mindful. Spot their weakness. Gain the advantage in the ebb and flow of elaborate conversations. Remain firm. Know his place and let them know theirs.

Dates are important but they are exhausting, bleary, and uneventful. Sougo is not eager nor bore of them. They are simply the fact in his life. The standard. The expected. When they are not, it is from his uncle’s visits, that fluctuate too often to be a norm in his daily life, or the yearly school events that only ease his burden by a slight.

Their importance hold no value to him. Not for a long while. Not until the date of his uncle’s death where his stifling life begins to crumble by the callous comments and pitiless gazes. When his world cling to the moments of happiness, hope, life, and freedom convey to him through and by his uncle, he develop meaning to the numbers on the calendar.

That is the first significant date of his life.

Since then, they become times to sneak out, to break the rules, to rebel. No matter how minuscule, it is held close in the recess of his mind, hush on his lips, hidden in the deepest space in his room. The sounds of vibrant songs sweeten only his ears in the quietest place where none will be the wiser. It is only a false sense of freedom, Sougo knows, but he is able to taste it for just that long. He is able to revitalize his life long enough to bear through the storm of lectures, presentations, meetings, and studies of a major he feels nothing towards.

The moment when Sougo is disinherited, when he becomes a part of IDOLiSH7, and when he becomes MEZZO”, they are the second, third, and fourth date of his life. His world fills hastily, unpredictably, uncontrollable, but he regrets none of it. The joy they bring, the memory they imprint, he can ask for nothing more or less. They went beyond his expectations, which had been none when he took that first step into this world.

Several more dates occupy the numbers and spaces on his calendar to the point he forgotten about them because of schedules and jobs. They become reminders, concerts, rehearsal, practices, and interviews. It is to learn, to experience, to conduct oneself in a manner appropriate for a person of a newly debuted group and rising stars in the entertainment industry. He must separate his private life and public image.

They are important, to their success and ability to climb the ladder. But he wonders, if the dates simply become a replacement to his life before. If he is destined to be in a cycle of dates that hold no meanings beyond numbers. He questions but its place in the far back of his mind in favor of focusing on the present.

Until a dream-like day arrive and he remembers the personal dates he holds dear to his heart.

* * *

Sougo loves TRIGGER. They had been his main source of escape during the first set of marked dates in his in life. If his rather obvious affection towards their particularly towering, captivating icon of eroticism bother the other two, they never indicate as such. (Though remarks were far too common and embarrassing to hear from his own members and them.)

Rather, perhaps, they are supporting his affections and silently giving their approval by setting up these rare meetings alone together. How they are able to at the approval of their managers, or without, he is uncertain but grateful for. Even if it is mortifying to be left alone with the person he has a crush on.

“Sougo-kun? Are you okay?”

Ryuu’s gentle voice jolts him out of his musing. His golden eyes, piercing during photo-shoots, lives, and practices, gaze at him with concern and tenderness. Heat rush to Sougo’s cheeks and draws his eyes back down to the plastic cup of coffee settle between his hands.

“I-I’m okay. I apologize. It was rude of me to allow my thoughts to take my focus away from our conversation.”

There is no need to glimpse at his face to know a soft and kind smile rest on those entrancing lips. He has ingrain them in his mind far too many times that the curve of them burn bright in his darkest night alone. It warms his heart, calm his nerves, yet makes them race loudly to music unknown to his own ears.

“It’s okay. I don’t mind them.” He assures, “You’re not worried about something, are you?”

His lips tighten; it isn’t a worry but advice, or rather a hint or implication from Tenn that has been lingering on his mind since they left for a job Ryuu did not need have conveniently. “Say it properly to him. Ryuu is too kind and too selfless to consider himself first,” is what the younger said. Which, besides embarrassing and causing the brunette to worry over what Tenn may have whispered to him, is reassuring in some ways. But even if he say so, Sougo thinks, it is hard to actually do.

“Sougo-kun?”

“Ah… I’m sorry. Um, to answer your question, it’s not much to fret over… is what I believe but I might be agonizing over it in the end.” He trails off, dropping his gaze down to the brown liquid. 

Furrow brows and hesitant face reflects back and the memories, the feelings, of those moments of indecisiveness, of loss chances flood his mind and heart. Something clicks then, a snap, a charge of need and desire to break free. It is sudden, overwhelming, and right. Only a few seconds pass, he believes, when he lifts his head again, clarity in his lavender eyes. 

“Tsunashi-san.”

“Y-Yes?” The underlying command under the mild voice startles him to attention. His back straightening and eyes gluing itself to those alluring ones across from him.

“Will you date me?”

“Eh?”

“... If I have not made it clear yet, I like you Tsunashi-san and I would like to pursue a romantic relationship with you. Tha- that is, if you feel likewise and wish to do so as well…” Sougo’s momentary confidence waver at the continuing expression of shock on Ryuu’s face. Doubt clouding his thoughts, he prematurely glance away from the older in shame just as red begin to appear on his cheeks. 

He should not have been forward. He should have remain in his place, a fan and admirer from afar. Too eager, too hopeful, too drunk on the zest of freedom he’s breathe in since he initiate the second set of important dates in his life.

“I—”

“—It’s fine. You don’t have to answer. I was being rude and presumptuous. Please forge—”

“ _Sougo_.”

The stress of his name without honorifics cuts him off and he flinches back, hiking his shoulders up. His lips part, another apology waiting to spill out, but a large, callous tanned hand lay on top of one of his hands still clenching around the plastic cup, subduing the words in his throat.

“Yes. I’ll date you. I- I like you too!” The declaration too stunning to articulate, Sougo merely lift his wide eyes to a set of shy but determine ones. “It makes me happy, really happy, to hear Sougo-kun feel the same so, that’s why, don’t tell me to forget it.”

His face is dye in the color of the brightest rose, the liquid that burns the tongue, and of the torii gates that marks the border of the mundane and sacred. The word cute passes through his mind as he turns his palm and curl his fingers around his.

“Okay.”

A smile, unlike any he’s remember before, blossoms across his face, wide and radiant. Capturing it into his mind as his heart leaps at the sight, Sougo returns it with a timid but ecstatic smile of his own. The date of the day commits itself to his mind, heart, and soul.

* * *

Dates are important.

They are anniversaries, birthdays, collaboration events, days for resting, days for adventure, and dates. It is to feel, to experience, to create wonderful memories with the ones he love dearly. Relax when he needs to. Join in their jubilation. Cover each other’s weakness. Offer and receive advice. Stand proudly. To offer and receive love from many and one.

Dates are important and they are surprising, warm, and thrilling. Sougo longs for them often in the quiet times. They are the treasures in his life. The memorable. The cherish. There is never a time he wish for forgettable days, where they were merely a temporary escape.

“What are you looking at?” Ryuu’s soft voice envelops him as he settles beside him, pulling him onto his lap. Sougo merely shifts the object in his hands for him to view as well.

“A calendar? Oh, there’s lots of days marked…” His voice utter what’s written under the month shown, a pleasing sound that he’s nearly lull into sleep. “You even have that day marked?”

“Hm? … Ah, of course. It’s an important date after all.” Sougo hums, setting the calendar down on the coffee table and shifting his body to straddle Ryuu. 

“Confession, First Date, First Kiss, Anniversary…” Each recitation is punctuate with a kiss to his forehead, the corner of his eye, nose, and cheek. Each one sending his heart aflutter and he draws back; a loving smile on his lips as he trace the edge of Ryuu’s bottom lip with his thumb.

“Everything…. I wrote them all down,” Sougo leans his forehead against his, “So I don’t forget the memories of those days.”

“Sougo…”

The kiss is sweet, intimate, and he wonders if they’ll ever run out of dates to etch into his soul.


End file.
